Mexican War
The Mexican War, also known as the United States invasion of Mexico or the Cuban intervention, was an armed conflict between the Allied Nations and the new government set up by Claus Gutierrez, although Cuba played a small part in the war as a third party. In the end, the Allied Nations turned Mexico back into a federal government, founding the United States of Mexico. War In 2032, the government of Mexico became endangered by the drug lords and guerrilla movements, and was taken over in a coup d'etat on January 11. The coup was launched by Claus Gutierrez, the leader of the PTM (Workers' Party of Mexico), who was the richest Mexican after the death of Carlos Slim. His army of 5,000 troops overthrew the military junta of Carlos Menendez, Julio de Cabeza, and Manolo del Pollo. The Cuban government was upset with the overthrow of the government, whom they had purchased oil tanks from. The Cubans stormed Veracruz Harbor and seized it on January 13. The attack on Veracruz became an international issue, as this was not just perceived as an attack without a declaration of war, but also an attack by a communist nation against a profound nationalist nation. In order to solve the issue, the Allied Nations invaded Mexico, led by US Major-General Steven Blundell. The AN in this conflict comprised of the United States, Britain, Australia, Canada, Alaska, and Puerto Rico. The invasion force had 35,000 troops to face over 17,000 Mexicans. The first order of business was the Baja California campaign, in which the AN troops invaded down the peninsula. Mexican drug lord-turned-general Antonio Riveras was in command of the defenses of Baja California, and had 5,000 troops there. The US and Canadians took command here while the Alaskans and Puerto Ricans headed down the Mexican boot. Riveras began negotiations with the Allies on January 18, but for weeks, AN and Mexican artillery batteries and tanks clashed. Riveras was just about to make peace with the AN army before he was killed; he was hit in the face by a shell. The AN took control of the peninsula, but fighting continued for a longer period of time. The resistance stiffened when the AN troops came into combat with the DAT (Armed Defense Troop), who were the elite of the Mexican army. They numbered only 3,500 men, but these men were exceptionally trained and considered one of the best special forces units in the world. They defeated the Puerto Ricans at Chihuahua on June 2, since the Puerto Ricans had only their average soldiers, and not their best. But on July 18, the Alaskans took over the vital crossroads at Monterrey. This was succeeded by the capture of San Luis Potosi on July 20, Guadalajara on July 23, Cuautitlan on July 26, and Mexico City on October 1. This string of victories encouraged the Cubans to launch an offensive against the AN, but they were driven back and their commander, Colonel Luis Eduardo Reyes, was killed. The city of Veracruz was captured on March 17, 2033, and the PTM was disbanded. Gutierrez, who had been directing Mexican military operations from his bunker at Chilpancingo, was killed in a drone strike on his HQ, also killing Minister of Defense Eduardo del Rey, Minister of War Jaime Santa Cruz, and Minister of Finance Carlos de Corona. The March 23 attack was a hammering blow to Mexican morale, and the next president elected was Gutierrez's son Arnoldo. He was just 20, becoming the youngest world leader in the year of 2033. On April 6, he ordered a staff meeting to discuss the situation. The meeting fostered "Operacion Horno", literally "Operation Oven", which was supposed to crippled AN command with an attack on their HQ at Veracruz. The perpetrators were to be a DAT hit squad who would arrive in Veracruz by helicopter and enter the HQ to propose a peace treaty. Then, they would shoot Blundell and kill him, crippling the AN spirit. But the attack came nowhere close to success, as the AN "Barracuda" SAM missiles shot it down before it landed. The AN troops then made their attack on the Mexicans, aided by the British in Belice. A British SAS team bombed Gutierrez's compound at Cancun before entering it and gunning him down. In the compound was also his two sons, who were captured along with Gutierrez's wife and his mistress. They were all put away from the Mexican capital of Oaxaca to avoid the succession of their father. The AN troops took Oaxaca on May 19, and ended the war by occupying Mexico and forcing Cuba to sign a peace treaty. The terms were that Cuba could not invade any other American country unless given permission, that Mexico was to be restored to a republic but not a junta, and that the Gutierrez family would have to share their money with every other oil business rather than hog all of the income. Category:War Category:Wars